Yoshito Hanzaki/Plot
Background Hanzaki joined Border around two years before Yūma Kuga and Chika Amatori. While it is unknown when Arafune Unit was created, it has occurred when Tetsuji Arafune was still an Attacker, so a little over eight months before the unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit at the latest. Introduction Arc Arafune Unit presumably takes part in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Masafumi Shinoda orders Arafune Unit and the other B-rank squads on active duty during Aftokrator's invasion to meet up with Azuma. Arafune, Hanzaki and Atsushi Hokari take sniping positions while Azuma lures Lamvanein towards them. The Neighbor however blocks their bullets and retaliates, causing Hokari and Hanzaki to bail out. After the end of the invasion Arafune Unit is the recipient of an Excellent Distinguished Service award. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Round Two On February 2, three days before Arafune Unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit, Arafune, Hokari and Hanzaki watch the logs of Tamakoma Second's first rank battle. Hanzaki recognizes Chika from joint practice, during which she was using Eaglet instead of Ibis. He is concerned about her destroying all the good sniping perches, to which Arafune responds that her flashy blasts will make her position obvious, allowing them to take her out before she can fire again. On the day of the match, when the map is revealed, Hanzaki wonders if Tamakoma Second chose Cityscape C because they had never fought Snipers before. His spawn point is the closest to the top of the hill.When Chika opens fire, all the members of Arafune Unit retaliate, rapidly whittling down the defenses of Tamakoma Second, but the members of Suwa Unit going after the Snipers forces them to cease their fire. Arafune lures Kōtarō Suwa into Hanzaki's range, but the enemy captain anticipates Hanzaki's shot and protects his head with a focused Shield. Hankazi takes Ren Tsukimi's warning as being referred to Daichi Tsutsumi, but she specifies that she was referring to Tamakoma Second just as Yūma Kuga climbs up behind Hanzaki. The Sniper barely avoids a lethal blow, only for Tsutsumi to finish him off. Hanzaki watches the rest of the match on Tsukimi's terminal. When it ends he remarks that without Arafune they would not have scored a single point. Round Three A few days later Arafune Unit fights and wins a rank battle against Kakizaki Unit. Galopoula's Blitz During stealth and target acquisition training Hokari is shot by Isami Tōma in the back of the head without being able to retaliate. He finishes the session in 4th place and watches Taichi Betsuyaku's antics with amusement. On february 19 Hanzaki is assigned to the half of official Snipers led by Tōma in preparation for Galopoula's incursion. The Snipers are all stationed on the roof of HQ. When they spot the Idras, Hokari laments that they are small targets, with Hanzaki adding that there are also many of them. They open fire but the Trion Warriors combine their shields, prompting the Snipers to focus on one cluster at a time. Koskero retaliates by summoning dozens of Dogs on the roof, driving the Snipers back until Arafune, Reiji Kizaki, Shinnosuke Tsuji and Shun Midorikawa fight back. When the roof is cleared, Arafune Unit, Kizaki and Ken Satori jump off to assist the agents on the ground. After the enemies retreat, Hanzaki, together with the rest of the ground forces, remains inside the security zone for a while. Round Eight Hanzaki is involved in Eizō Netsuki's plan to placate the rumors about Hyuse being a Neighbor. During joint Sniper training he spreads the rumor, allegedly heard from Ken Satori who in turn had it from Haruaki Azuma, that Hyuse is Canadian and had been training with Tamakoma Second for years to replace Yūichi Jin in Tamakoma First, only to join Tamakoma Second instead after Jin gave up Fūjin References Category:Plot Category:Yoshito Hanzaki